This disclosure relates generally to database analysis tools, and more particularly to a system and method for visualization and analysis of tabular and multidimensional data.
Data stored in relational or multidimensional databases or files often represents a huge amount of information. The information, and therefore the data that represents it, is often difficult to analyze on such large scales. Finding the most important and/or relevant parts of that data is usually difficult, and the relations among the data is typically non-intuitive. Using traditional database analysis tools to find important, relevant, and relative data is at best slow, and usually impossible for an accurate result.